tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary Park series
The Mercenary Park Series is a series centered in Mercenary Park created by Obot Prime. Overview The main character of the series is Ancient, a Pyro from a Viking Clan that sent himself from the past with the help of a wizard to escape the massacre of his clan. However, he was awakened by a hapless Scout that strayed into his lair. Angered by the disturbance, Ancient brutally murders the Scout. The series then follows the attempts of Private Larry, a member of an organization dedicated to dealing with mysteries, sending in men to take out the murderer. After some failed attempts, NinjaScout and Phaser step in to face Ancient. After a brief scuffle, Ancient explains his past and NinjaScout agrees to leave him in peace. NinjaScout then has Ancient's area of the park marked as off-limits to civilians, while Ancient enjoys his newfound peace. For now... Murder at Mercenary Park A RED Scout runs around BLU team's base, blowing up an Engineer's Dispenser and capping the first control point, much to the irritation of a BLU Soldier. The Scout then wanders into a cave, where he finds a cosmetic-less RED Pyro meditating. The Scout says hi to him, but gets no response. Thinking something is wrong with the Pyro, the Scout then hits him on the head with a bat, until the Pyro grabs the bat out of his hands, sends the Scout flying with a force of unknown energy, and decapitates him with an ax. The BLU Soldier and a RED Spy find the Scout's corpse, and are in shock. The Spy then notices blood on the cave wall... Mystery at Mercenary Park Private Larry is called in by the Spy and Soldier to solve the mystery of the Scout's murder. An investigator Spy is called in and investigates the murder site, only to be killed by the Pyro. Larry then calls in Spydier, Trollspy, and Pissper to deal with the murderer. The trio make an entrance into the Pyro's lair - but there is no Pyro to be found. The mercenaries are disappointed, but then the Pyro emerges and kills Pissper and Trollspy, while Spydier sneaks away. Spydier reports what happened to Larry, who wonders if anything can stop the monster. NinjaScout and Phaser then step in. Secrets at Mercenary Park NinjaScout and Phaser enter the cave to confront the Pyro, despite Larry's warnings. NinjaScout tries to reason with him, but the Pyro attacks anyways. After being forced to surrender by Phaser, the Pyro agrees to tell his story to the Scoutlandians. He explains that he came from thousands of years ago, and was a member of a proud tribe of Viking Pyros. However, one day a combined army of all the clan's enemies made a mass attack, so Ancient fled. He sought the help of a wizard, who agreed to send him to a future time and grant him powers as well. After learning of his past, NinjaScout has the area shut down so that he can remain at peace. Phaser also gives a phone to the Pyro, who decides to give himself a name - Ancient. Trivia *Everyone in the series who has a non-Merc voice was voiced by Obot Prime himself, including the Narrator. Audacity was used to try and distinguish his voice for multiple characters. *Ancient and his clan were originally going to be themed after Native Americans. However, this was changed due to Obot Prime liking the idea of Viking Pyros much more. *All of the episodes so far have ended with music from a game that came out on a handheld console. List of Episodes *Murder at Mercenary Park *Mystery at Mercenary Park *Secrets at Mercenary Park